This project involves the development and application of microcomputer- based signal processing techniques for analysis of physiological signals e.g., electrocardiogram, electromyogram and electroencephalogram. The LAS microcomputer-based systems provide a general purpose analog to digital conversion facility and an ability to filter the signals with a variety of analog and digital techniques (before and/or after A/D conversion).